


Photographs of War

by ssushiiii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Stand alone Fic - Fandom
Genre: Camaraderie, Canon Universe, Captain - Freeform, Crying, Death, Death of a Parent, Death of a friend, Destruction, F/F, Gen, Loss of a Friend, Military, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Other, Sadness, Soldiers, Tears, War, Witnessing Death, can be understood without knowledge of aot, canon violence, commander - Freeform, impact of war, loss of a parent, stand alone fic, watching friends die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssushiiii/pseuds/ssushiiii
Summary: A look at the world of war, using descriptions of characters from Attack on Titan.This fic can be understood without having read/seen Attack on TitanInspired by 'War photographer' by Carol Ann Duffy.





	Photographs of War

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Please do not read this without having read the tags. This is very sad and may be hard to take in.
> 
> Summary: Imagine Aot/Snk without all of the shipping.
> 
> This fic can be imagined in the canon universe or any other universe, it dosen't really need context.

A photograph can say so many things.

Just like one of a young boy , around the age of 10, sitting on the ground. His stunning green eyes creating puddles on the ground beneath him. The pain in his face isn't hard to see, he is screaming and crying like there is no tomorrow. He is angry, distraught, but definitely angry. A girl with long black hair holds his shoulder to comfort him, but she is crying to. A blond man sits beside the two children, a soldier in army uniform. He also looks sad, yet there is a look of guilt in his face.  
The moment that photograph was taken was mere seconds after the death of the green eyed boys mother.

A still of two soldiers. Both female. The battle has not yet started but both are in uniform, ready to fight. The taller of the two, a brunette with freckled cheeks, is kissing the smaller soldiers forehead, reassuring her it will all be okay.  
The viewer of the photo dose not know that that was the battle in which both soldiers lost their lives.

 

A man screaming in hurt and anger. A Captain. The bags under his eyes so dark due to the death he has been subjected to. His presence is so large, it hakes up for the height he clearly does not have. A taller man, the commander, his rank clearly on show, standing in front of the Captain. He does not show much emotion as he is trying to be professional, but even from an image, you can tell he cares.  
The unheard words from the Captain "MY ENTIRE TEAM IS DEAD COMMANDER, AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU CALLED THIS MISSION A SUCCESS! HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE BEFORE YOU CONSIDER IT A FAILURE?"

The last picture, one that could stir up so many emotions. A young soldier with golden eyes and a two-toned undercut, wailing. He is surrounded by destruction. He has a large wound on his arm, yet it does not seem like he cares. He is holding onto the body of another young soldier, his body so damaged that there is no way he is alive. The entire right side of the soldier's body is missing, it was blown off just moments earlier. The gold eyed soldier hugging onto the other young man, begging for him to be alive, but knowing it is not possible.  
The unseen truth is that the golden eyed man tried to live on, but the death of his comrade stayed with him forever, until he decided to join him.

 

A photograph can tell you a thousand things, but you will never get the full picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.  
> Little self promo, but my tumbr is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princess-sushiii) so check it out if you want to see crap,or if you want to message me or something.


End file.
